Mauvaise journée
by LegMa
Summary: Quand une journée s'annonce bien, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Il s'agit ici de plusieurs boulettes gaffes mettant en scène le plus souvent, Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Comme il fait hyper chaud dehors et qu'il est impossible de tenir plus d'une heure, j'en profite pour poster une nouvelle fic ^^ Enfin, ce n'est pas une grande, c'est en fait plusieurs fics qui racontent des boulettes ! (la plupart tirées de faits réels, à mon plus grand désespoir...)

**Auteur : **Legma

**Titre: **Mauvaise journée

**Ship : **aucun, du moins, pas sur toute les fics ;) En tout cas, le protagoniste sera (peut-être pas toujours) Elizabeth ^^

**Résumé : **Quand des journées s'annoncent bien, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

**Disclaimer : **idée, à moi ! Série, pas à moi ! (ça me tue de devoir écrire ça à chaque fois -_-')

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour une fois je ferais court ^^ Bonne lecture ! ^^

**oOo**

**_Boulette #1_**

Elizabeth était dans son bureau, assise tranquillement devant son ordinateur. C'était une journée bien calme, pour une fois. Et ça lui plaisait fortement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bzz vienne éclater la bulle dans laquelle, la jeune femme se trouvait.

Elle reconnu parfaitement ce son ! Car même s'il est rare d'en voir sur Pégase, il n'empêche que ces bestioles sont hyper résistantes et nous suivent n'importe où !

Oreilles aiguisées et les yeux perçants, la dirigeante essaya de trouver sa hantise. Un bzz un gauche, un bzz à droite, oh un autre derrière soi… La jeune femme se retournait dans tous les sens, plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles quand le sifflement venait trop près de celles-ci.

Elle souffla d'exaspération à ne pas trouver cette fichue bestiole ! Il faut dire que ça va très vite… N'entendant plus le bruit, elle se dit qu'elle avait finit par quitter son bureau. Elle reposa alors ses yeux sur son ordinateur et vit avec stupeur une grosse tache noire sur l'écran.

- Ah, te voilà, toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle allait attraper un des dossiers qui reposait sur le meuble, mais l'insecte fut plus rapide et alla directement vers son visage. Par réflexe, Elizabeth voulu se protéger les yeux, mais fit tout le contraire en se collant un magistral coup de poing dans l'œil.

- Aïe ! Oh, la vache ! pestiféra-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur l'œil douloureux.

- Tout va bien, Elizabeth ?

Elle releva la tête vers la voix et entrevu de son œil gauche, le Colonel Sheppard qui la fixait, inquiet.

- Oh… non.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il en s'approcha d'elle.

- J'ai…quelque chose dans l'œil.

- Vous voulez que je regarde ? se proposa-t-il en tendant la main vers le visage de la jeune femme.

- Non ! refusa-t-elle en se levant d'un coup de sa chaise. Ça va déjà mieux.

Et comme pour le prouver, elle retira sa main et…la remit immédiatement en gémissant de douleur.

- C'est pas vrai, se plaignit-elle.

- Laissez-moi regarder, Elizabeth.

- C'est inutile, John…

- Mais si ça s'infecte vous...

- Je m'suis donnée un coup de poing, avoua-t-elle bassement.

Le militaire s'arrêta alors dans son élan et la regarda un instant avant de se retenir de rire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? demanda-t-il en laissant tout de même paraître un rire moqueur.

- C'est à cause d'une mouche !

- Une… mouche ?

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne put se retenir et éclata littéralement de rire devant une Elizabeth honteuse, en rage et souffrante.

- Oh, c'est bon, Sheppard… C'était une très grosse mouche, j'vous signale, bouda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

- Désolé, dit-il en reprenant de son sérieux. Hem ! Et vous êtes sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors.

- Pas trop, non, grimaça-t-elle.

- Ok. Dans ce cas, je vous emmène voir Carson.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'incitant ainsi à se relever, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Avec un peu de chance, il aura encore une poche de glace.

- Encore ?

- Ronon et Teyla ont pris un abonnement après leurs combats d'entrainement, sourit-il.

- Oh ! Vous parlez d'un entrainement…

**oOo**

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, John conduisit Elizabeth sur une chaise et appela Carson qui parlait avec une infirmière.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elizabeth s'est battue contre une mouche ! annonça moqueusement, John.

- Il y a des mouches dans Pégase ?

- Oui, et de très grosses ! geignit-elle.

- Intéressant…

- Carson ! le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre.

- Oh, euh oui, désolé. Allons-y, déclara-t-il joyeusement en retirant la main de la jeune femme. Bien ! Votre paupière est enflée ce qui risque de vous lancer un moment, mais je vais vous apporter de la glace pour apaiser. Je reviens tout de suite, finit-il en s'éloignant.

- Chanceuse, va, murmura le militaire.

- Pardon ?

- La dernière, il n'en avait même plus pour moi, dit-il en faisant sa moue.

Cette attitude réussit à faire sourire Elizabeth, à son plus grand bonheur.

- Voilà, laissez ça quelques minutes, annonça Carson en lui posant la poche de glace sur l'œil.

- Merci, Carson, sourit-elle en la tenant.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais, la prochaine fois…utilisez la tapette à mouche, plaisanta-t-il.

**FIN**

**oOo**

_**Oui, la prochaine fois c'est ce que je ferai aussi ! Car, même après deux jours, j'ai toujours mal à l'oeil *boulet***_

_**Allez, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié et que ce genre de choses ne vous ait jamais arrivé ^^ **_

_**A bientôt pour une autre boulette ;)**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous ! J'espère que ça va bien..._

_Alors, pour cette OS, je dirai simplement que le ship c'est shweir ^^ _

_Voilà, bonne lecture ;)_

**oOo**

_**Boulette #2**_

Perchée sur un escabeau de 6 marches et rouleau en main, Elizabeth s'attelait à peindre le mur de sa future chambre. Afin que la journée soit moins ennuyeuse, elle avait mis la musique et c'est sous le son de Cyndi Lauper qu'elle bougea sur son escabeau tout en faisant des allées et venues avec le rouleau.

- That's all they really waaaant, some fuuuun. When the working day is done, girls, they want to have fun. Oh girls, just want to have fuuun...

Tandis qu'elle se laissait aller, son compagnon la regarda, amusé de la voir ainsi. Il quitta alors l'encadrement de la porte et se mit devant elle.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda-t-il alors en levant la tête dans sa direction.

- Aaah !

Sous l'effet de surprise, Elizabeth fit tomber le bac de peinture, qui reposait jusqu'à présent sur la tablette de l'escabeau prévue à cet effet, sur le jeune homme.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en amenant sa main devant la bouche.

Elle descendit rapidement, posa le rouleau par terre, et avança d'un pas gêné, vers le jeune homme qui avait la tête et une partie du torse, recouvert de peinture couleur taupe.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en essayant de discerner ses yeux. John ?

- C'est pas très bon, déclara celui-ci après s'être débarrassé à l'aide de ses mains, la bouche et les yeux, du liquide.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, mon chéri ! s'excusa-t-elle en attrapant un chiffon qui trainait dans le coin.

Elle commença à le débarbouiller, tout en n'arrêtant pas de se fondre en excuse, quand le jeune homme posant ses mains couvertes de peinture, sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- Tu es incroyable, rit-il avant de l'embrasser et de lui mettre, par la même occasion, de la peinture sur le bout du nez. Allez, viens !

Il lui attrapa alors les mains, et la fit danser dans tous les sens sur le rythme de la chanson qui avait continué son chemin, et sous les éclats de rire de la jeune femme, il poussa également la chansonnette.

Girls just want to have fun.

Et apparemment, the boy aussi !

**FIN**

**oOo**

_**Et oui, les femmes veulent juste s'amuser ^^ **_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu... **_

_**Merci de me lire et à bientôt pour une autre boulette ;)**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Legma**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour une autre boulette qui cette fois, m'est vraiment arrivée ^^ (pour les deux exemples -_-' ) _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ... Bonne lecture._

**oOoOooOoOo**

**_Boulette #3_**

Le Colonel Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla petit-déjeunaient tôt aujourd'hui. Ils avaient une mission de prévue et comme la planète n'offrait son soleil que de 08h à 10h30, ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Sous le mécontentement de John, bien entendu. Et c'était encore pire quand il était encore à moitié endormi.

- Bonjour Elizabeth, dit joyeusement Teyla en la voyant s'asseoir à leur table.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle. Alors, vous êtes prêts à partir sur la planète ?

- Nous oui, mais pas Sheppard, à mon avis ! déclara d'un ton neutre, Ronon.

La dirigeante sourit à cette remarque et regarda plus attentivement le Colonel qui n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'avait dit le Satédien.

- Il va falloir vous réveiller, si vous voulez partir, John.

D'abord amusée, elle dévisagea le jeune homme et se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine.

- Vous voulez un coup de main, Colonel ? demanda-t-elle outrée, en arrêtant de beurrer sa tartine.

- Et vous ? dit-il soudain en relevant les yeux vers elle.

- Pardon ?

- Vous vous êtes habillée dans la précipitation, Elizabeth ? s'enquit-il malicieusement.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? dit-elle surprise.

- Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, mettre son maillot à l'envers n'est pas une chose courante ! déclara-t-il naturellement avant de les quitter d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire particulier à Elizabeth.

- Oh ! fit celle-ci en baissant les yeux sur son maillot. Hem ! 'Faut croire que vous aviez tort, Ronon… John m'a l'air parfaitement bien réveillé, sourit-elle avant de se lever à son tour. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

- Allez-y, Elizabeth, sourit aimablement Teyla.

Tout en essayant de passer inaperçue, Elizabeth se rendit rapidement dans ses quartiers pour se rhabiller comme il se devait. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à rire doucement.

_Au moins, ce n'était pas mon sous-vêtement, cette fois-ci_ _!_ repensa-t-elle, honteuse de cette gaffe qui n'avait été vu qu'à la fin de la journée lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au petit coin.

Apparemment, le Colonel Sheppard n'était pas le seul à s'être mal réveillé…

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Voilà ^^ **_

_**C'est court mais il ne suffisait pas plus pour raconter cela ^^ **_

_**Merci de me lire et à très vite pour la prochaine boulette, qui je pense, devrait vous plaire ; ) **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_C'est parti pour une quatrième boulette :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... _

**Ship: **_shweir... _

**/!\ **_NC-17 ! ^^ _

**Note de l'auteur : **_J'espère que ça ne vous ait jamais arrivé parce que c'est pas top du tout... ^^ _

_Allez, bonne lecture ; )_

**oOoOooOoOo**

**_Boulette #4_**

Cette nuit là, plus rien autour ne comptait. La passion avait prit le dessus, les vêtements s'étant éparpillés un peu partout, menant jusqu'à l'endroit tant désiré. Eclairée par une simple bougie reposant sur la table de nuit, la pièce ne laissait entrevoir que deux corps luisant, emboités l'un dans l'autre et bougeant amoureusement.

Même dans le noir, n'importe qui aurait pu se rendre compte du désir qui y régnait. Les gémissements remplissaient la pièce avec une telle ferveur… qu'ils en feraient rougir plus d'un.

Le jeune homme bougeait sensuellement le bassin et laissait ses mains se perdre sur le corps chaud de la jeune femme. A chaque mouvement, celle-ci gémissait de pur bonheur. Surtout lorsqu'il mariait massage de sein avec succion du mamelon et doux glissement de sexe. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement ses points faibles, et il prenait un malin plaisir à les lui faire subir.

- Ah…Mmmm…

La tête basculée en arrière, elle s'agrippa d'un seul coup au drap lorsqu'elle sentit une décharge de désir parcourir son corps. Le jeune homme venait de buter sur un point extrêmement sensible dans la jeune femme, mais au lieu de continuer son mouvement, il décida de se retirer le plus lentement possible. Terrible torture pour son amante qui se demanda un instant ce qu'il lui prenait de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Non, souffla-t-elle.

- Patience, répondit-il d'une voix mutine.

Elle sentit alors sa langue quitter ses seins pour se perdre sur son ventre, tandis que ses mains caressèrent ses cuisses. Il avait décidé de prendre un tout autre chemin et de continuer sa torture… Perdue dans les sensations, elle s'arqua brusquement quand elle sentit la langue avide d'exploration, jouer avec son intimité, la suçotant à en perdre haleine.

- Oh…oui…oui…

Il ne laissa aucune lèvre à l'écart, voulant la combler au maximum. Il se réjouit de l'entendre et surtout, de la sentir apprécier. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser ses envies plus pressantes que jamais.

Au bord de l'explosion lorsqu'il la lapa plus énergiquement, elle plongeant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que la deuxième alla appuyer sur ceux de son amant, l'incitant ainsi à s'arrêter pour se remettre en elle.

Le regard sombre, il comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps et remonta la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement, faisant taire au passage, le gémissement de la jeune femme lorsqu'il se glissa en elle dans un coup de rein profond.

Prise par la passion, elle le fit basculer et se retrouva en position de leader sur lui. Ce qui ne le dérangea pas pour le moment… Comme au galop sur un cheval, elle fit aller son bassin d'avant en arrière, lentement… très lentement, voulant l'apprécier en elle à son rythme. Au début, le jeune homme se délecta de la voir bouger sur lui de cette façon. Elle était si belle, les yeux fermés et haletant lascivement… Mais il ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de la faire sienne plus vivement.

- Elizabeth, souffla-t-il. Plus vite…

- Attends…

- … Mmmm… Maintenant…

- Non…

- Si !

- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle surprise du retournement de situation.

De nouveau au-dessus, le jeune homme attrapa les jambes de son amante, et l'incita à les croiser à sa taille. Sans plus de discernement, elle s'y pressa et l'attira d'un seul coup à elle sous la pression des coups de reins. L'heure n'était plus à la tendresse. Il voulait la faire fondre de désir, la faire jouir de tout son être… La jeune femme, qui se cramponnait durement et qui avait enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant, avait à peine le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air, tellement il la désirait. Et ce n'était pas les gémissements de plus en plus forts, qui se bousculaient à son oreille, qui allaient le faire ralentir.

- Oui, oui… Ooooooh Beeeeeeeen….

- Hein ? dit-il en arrêtant tout mouvement.

- Oh, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Continuuue, le supplia-t-elle les yeux fermés.

Le jeune homme la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Attends, c'est qui ce ''Ben'' ?

- Quoi ? réagit-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Ben ? J'en sais rien…

Il se retira d'elle et se mit à côté du lit, le visage complètement ébahi.

- Tu te fiche de moi, ou quoi ?

- Mais non, je t'assure, dit-elle en se redressant.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! soupira-t-il en attrapant son caleçon. Je te fais l'amour comme personne, et toi, tu gémis le prénom d'un autre homme !

- Mais…

- C'est bon, oublies-moi ! déclara-t-il en quittant la chambre.

- Non, attends… John !

Elle resta assise sur le lit, fixant la porte entièrement sur les fesses parce ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle se laissa retomber lourdement et fixa le plafond.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Désolée et honteuse, elle se souvint brusquement de la personne. Ben ! Cet acteur qui la fait tant craquer ! Ben Affleck… Anh, mais comment avait-elle pu oser s'imaginer faire l'amour avec lui ? Surtout qu'elle a un homme tout aussi magnifique qui réussit tout le temps à la combler…

Elle se mit sur le côté, remontant le drap sur elle, et ne prit même pas la peine de rejoindre son homme, malgré le fait qu'elle avait encore une envie profonde de le sentir bouger en elle...

Ça lui apprendra à tout le temps regarder Armageddon !

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**_Et voilà :D ! _**

**_Pour toute réclamation de mécontentement, prendre rendez-vous avec mon avocat... ^^ _**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même cela dit ^^'_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ;)_**

**_Bisous,_**

**_Legma._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut =) ! Oui, ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas repassée ici, je sais ^^ Mais me revoici xD !** houlà, houlà ! Du calme voyons, pas la peine d'être si hystériques chers lecteurs =D ** Hem ! Yep ! ...Allez, bonne lecture !**

**Oh, pour la petite histoire, quand cette boulette m'est arrivée, Rodney était interprêté par mon prof de Maths... et JOhn, un ami ! ^^' Pour que ça colle plus aux personnages, je n'ai pas écrit tout ce que mon prof a pu dire sur ça lol **

**oOoOooOoOo**

**_Boulette #6_**

Assise à la gauche du Colonel Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir écoutait vaguement Rodney McKay qui faisait un monologue sur la récente et non loin importante découverte sur la planète dont il venait de revenir avec l'équipe.

Si la découverte dite important avait été partagé par la dirigeante, elle aurait été merveilleusement intéressée par son discours mais il en était autrement. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la mine qu'arborait John qui allait lui faire croire le contraire !

Prise dans son ennuie le plus total, elle gribouilla quelques dessins sur le dossier que lui avait remis le scientifique. Oh bien sûr, ce dossier n'était que de simples feuilles sans queue ni tête ! Elizabeth ne se serait pas permise d'écrire sur un dossier qu'elle aurait dû rendre par la suite, au SGC… non !

Tentant de dissimuler un bâillement, John bifurqua son regard sur les dessins du leader. Il était surpris de voir à quel point la jeune femme laissait paraître tant de laisser aller, et surtout, fabuleusement surpris par les talents de dessinatrice de celle-ci. Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit terminer un citron avec des lunettes. L'ennuie pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi, en y repensant…

Toujours autant en admiration devant les dires de Rodney, Elizabeth cessa de dessiner et fit tournoyer son stylo sur ses doigts en essayant de se montrer intéressée. C'est alors qu'elle le fit tomber par terre. Elle regarda alors vite fait Rodney et vit qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran à expliquer ses recherches et qui, à priori, ne l'avait pas entendu.

Sans plus attendre, elle se pencha sur sa droite, tout en s'appuyant sur la table, et tenta de retrouver le stylo en tâtonnant par terre. Bien sûr, la tâche aurait pu être plus simple mais il avait fallut que le Colonel soit à ses côtés. Il n'était donc pas question qu'elle abaisse sa tête vers lui. Déjà parce qu'il se serait posé des questions, et ensuite… parce que les autres aussi se seraient posés des questions ! C'est donc à l'aveuglette qu'elle partit à la recherche de l'objet.

Tout se passa très bien lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre et que sa tête alla s'affaler sur les cuisses du militaire qui s'était reculé en l'entendant tomber.

Surpris, Rodney s'était retourné vers la source du bruit et fixa la dirigeante. Du moins, ce qu'il arrivait à en percevoir. C'est-à-dire, rien d'autre que ses jambes et ses mains tenant la cuisse de John.

- Dites-le si vous voulez que je vous laisse, dit-il d'un ton neutre en se faisant une idée pas très catholique du pourquoi de la position de la dirigeante.

Celle-ci se releva alors rapidement, non sans l'aide de John, plus rouge que jamais et replaça quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Désolée, dit-elle gênée. Je ramassais mon stylo…

- Mouais, grogna Rodney en lançant un regard équivoque qui se balada de leader en leader. Bon, je disais donc que…

Le scientifique reprit alors où il s'était arrêté.

Honteuse, Elizabeth n'osa même pas regarder le militaire, lequel affichait un large sourire amusé, puis décida de poser son stylo et de croiser les mains.

Au moins, elle ne risquera plus de faire de bourdes, comme ça…

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Et voilà ^^ J'espère que cette petite boulette vous aura plu =)**_

_**En tout cas, me concernant, ça m'avait bien rire xD**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, **_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma. **_


End file.
